The Long Song
by Blue Doctor
Summary: Léger spoiler 3x3. Réflexions de Raph à propos du visiteur durant la nuit alors que ce dernier s'est glissé dans son lit sans sa permission. Peut être considéré comme du Raphteur.


**The Long Song**

**Léger spoiler 3X3**

Très vieille histoire qui date d'il y a environ 1 an et que j'ai retrouvée dans mes anciens dossiers! Ça me pique les yeux mais je décide de quand même la poster, pour voir combien de reviews elle peut faire ;-)

Je dédicace ce texte à Martin et sa théorie que le visiteur est une des futures régénérations du Docteur! :-)

**_Enjoy :D_**

* * *

Raph se réveilla en hurlant, il devenait fou c'était plus que certain. Il tenta de se rassurer en chuchotant pour lui-même et se retourna sur le côté dans l'objectif qu'il comptait atteindre, de se rendormir. Mais là, il cria encore une fois. Le visiteur était dans son lit et bougeait la langue d'une bien étrange manière. Son coeur avait fait une embardée à la vue de l'énergumène envahissant qui s'était approprié son matelas. Une fois remis de son émotion, le jeune homme lui demanda en parlant de vive voix:

-"Non mais ça va pas! Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans mon lit?"

L'homme au visage tant couvert de blessures qu'il paraissait émacié riait dans ses mains gantées qu'il avait mit devant son visage pour apaiser le son qui sortait de sa bouche par flots bien trop bruyants.

-"Désolé, Raph! Mais c'était bien trop tentant!" Le voyageur temporel jeta un sourire malicieux au jeune brun qui le regardait avec une leur de fatigue morale dans le fond de ses yeux. "Mais si tu veux tout savoir, je n'étais pas venu ici dans ce seul but. Pour tout te dire je trouve que ton canapé n'est pas confortable!"

-"Et c'est pour ça que vous vous permettez de venir ici, dans mon propre lit, au milieu de la nuit, alors que je dors avec Stella?" La phrase qui avait été prononcée par le jeune homme mécontent était empreinte d'ironie

-"Oui c'est pour ça!" Et il se rendormit aussitôt, laissant à Raph tout le loisir de regarder son comparse de voyage prendre au moins la moitié du matelas.

Des fois, même la plupart du temps, cet étrange personnage l'agaçait. Mais au fond, il ne pouvait se résoudre à se séparer de lui. Il lui arrivait parfois d'imaginer sa vie sans lui et dans ces moments-là, il se rendait compte qu'il lui avait donné une seconde chance, lui qui n'était pas parti pour avoir une carrière des plus brillantes. Il lui avait donné une vie pleine de rebondissements déroutants et il adorait cela. Il réalisa qu'il était dépendant. Le visiteur était comme sa drogue qu'il prenait plusieurs fois par semaine. Mais est-ce que tout comme ce dernier élément, il allait l'amener à sa perte? Car Raph le savait, il n'était pas bon d'être ainsi avec un objet, comme une substance ou comme une personne. Ceci attirait toujours des problèmes. Et combien il en avait eu, des ennuis! Des tas si il pouvait dire! Toujours liés à ce même grotesque personnage. Sa vie était régie par cet homme du futur, tout tournait autour. Si bien que si un jour il avait à partir, les étagères de son mondes se casseraient la figure comme des meubles mal montés. Il était la petite vis qui faisait le grand Tout, il était la colle qui additionnait les morceaux ensembles. Et si encore une fois, il partais, le jeune homme aux cheveux incoiffables serait inconsolable.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par un bras qui s'était posé sur sa joue._ "Pitié faites que ce soit Stella, pitié faites que ce soit Stella..." _répéta-t-il avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Malheureusement pour lui, il ne s'agissait pas de celui de sa petite amie. Le visiteur s'était apparemment retourné vers lui et dormais d'un sommeil aussi profond que bruyant. Son bras enserrait tendrement le visage du brun, comme une peluche que l'on aurait donnée à un enfant en mal d'affection.

Le jeune homme tenta de décrocher la main agrippée à sa peau, sentant sur cette dernière au même moment les multiples cicatrices qui la recouvraient, mais sans grand succès. Ne pouvait-il pas se retourner, tout au moins? Le brun souffla mentalement "Que cette nuit allait être longue!".

* * *

_Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire. Laissez moi une review ;-)_

**_Blue Doctor_**


End file.
